Match Made In Heaven
by csinycastle85
Summary: Story idea came right after I finished "A Turn of Events". Story is complete as is.
1. The Successful Matchmaking

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

It seemed as if Jax would never find his soul mate especially after his breakup with Kate Howard. The romance department by this point in his life seemed grim.

However, Jax didn't realize that he was about to met the one for him as he and his soul mate were standing in the same building.

Lori Gemini, the owner of the Gemini Salon at the Metro Court was a woman in her mid-30's and had been trying to find Mr. Right but somehow the search came up short every time, that is until one day she was hired by Jax to open the salon. From that first meeting, she developed a major crush on the co-owner. Only problem was she hadn't seen him since she was hired.

Her luck was about to change.

Cassidy Emma Jones-Scorpio who was a friend of Jax hired her as the hairstylist for her upcoming wedding to which Jax was participating as a groomsman.

During the pre-hiring consultation, when Lori heard that Cassidy had been referred by Jax she felt a sensation of giddiness and accidently let her secret.

Lori thought to herself,_ Oh great, what have I done?_

What Lori didn't realize that her quest to meet Mr. Right was about to be fulfilled.

Then came the day that sealed the deal.

August 6, two days before Cassidy's wedding was a day she will never forget.

While Lori was styling Cassidy's hair, Cassidy received a text from Jax.

"Wow, I am surprised that Jax still doesn't have a date yet," said Cassidy to Wynter.

"I know seriously. I thought he'd be the first one to get a date," said Wynter.

Lori then received an unexpected invitation.

"Hey Lori, would you like to attend my wedding on Saturday?" asked Cassidy.

"Are you sure that won't be too much trouble?"

"No, no, as a matter of one of the groomsmen still needs a date."

"May I ask who?"

"The one and only, Jasper Jacks."

"No way. You know I honestly thought he would have a date by now."

"I guess that he has been busy lately that he hasn't had time. So what is your take?"

Lori thought about it for a little while bit and then said, "How about after this, you, me can go meet with Jax for coffee."

"Okay about what time would work for you?"

"How about 2:30pm?"

"Okay I will let him know."

A few hours later, at the appointed time, Cassidy told her bridal party she would meet them in their suite and she and Lori went to the café.

As they entered Cassidy both saw Jax sitting with his back to them.

"Okay I will go talk to him first then I will give you a cue," said Cassidy and seeing Lori a bit tense and asked, "Lori, are you okay? You seem a bit nervous."

"Do I?"

"Yeah just a little bit," answered Cassidy and she said, "You're going to be fine."

Cassidy walked over and tapped Jax on the shoulder.

"Hey Cassidy," said Jax turning around and then added, "Wow your hair looks great."

"Thanks. I should thank you because if hadn't been for your recommendation I probably would be freaking out."

"No problem."

Cassidy then said, "So about your date..."

"Yeah, I was just about to ask you."

"Well there is one thing about her you should know."

"Oh what is it?" asked Jax.

Cassidy whispered quietly, "Well let's just say your date to the wedding has a crush on you."

"Really?" asked Jax.

"Yeah. So are you ready to meet her?"

"Yes."

Cassidy signaled to Lori and she made her way over.

"Okay Mr. Jacks, she is standing right behind you."

Jax turned around and came face to face with Lori.

For a moment the two stood there unable to say a single word. Cassidy then knew what she saw confirmed her thoughts.

_These two are meant for each other._

Then Jax broke the silence.

"You are the new hairstylist."

"Yeah I am."

Cassidy politely interrupted, "Okay I will go now. AJ and I will see you two on Saturday right?"

"Yes," muttered the two of them.

Cassidy walked out of the café feeling she had done something meaningful.

When Cassidy got back to the suite she and the bridal party was staying at, she was bombarded with the same question.

"How did it go?"

"You mean the meeting date?"

"Yeah."

"It was successful, but we shall wait and see on Saturday. You know I was thinking maybe we should let Lori catch it I mean from the way the two of them were looking at each other, they are meant for each other."

"Okay. I mean I just met Zander, so it's too early for me to catch the bouquet," said Wynter.

"Me too," replied Brook Lynn.

"That leaves you Emily."

"I think that is a great idea because had it not been for Jax helping Ned to get me off the roof, I probably would bit here, but I will pretend to try and catch it."

Everyone was silent for a bit after what Emily said when suddenly Cassidy's phone rang.

"Hi AJ, my sweetie pie."

"Hello my precious love. I miss holding you in my arms."

"Awww I miss having you hold me."

AJ then gently asked, "Have you found a date for Jax?"

"As a matter of fact yes, they are getting to know each other right now."

Cassidy then explained the same thing she explained to the girls only this time for the guys catching the garter.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, I will talk to the guys about it."

"Ok good luck sweetie."

As AJ got ready to ask the guys as he closed his phone.

"Okay Cassidy has found Jax a date. They are getting to know each other right now and from what Cassidy told me, Jax has found his soul mate."

"So what does this mean what I think it means?" asked Justus.

"Well Cassidy and her bridal party have agreed that Lori should catch the bouquet and that Emily would pretend to try and catch it."

"So I am guessing for the garter I should pretend to try and catch the garter but let Jax catch it instead," said Nikolas.

"Yep that is the idea," said AJ.

"You know we have all seen Jax trying to find the one for him," added Ned.

"Yeah I am in," said Nikolas.

"It looks like the plan is a go. So gentlemen, when we gather let's not make it obvious, okay?"

"Okay," echoed the guys.

Jason then said, "I would like to propose a toast."

All the guys got their glasses as Jason said, "To AJ, may you and Cassidy always and forever be happy together. And to Jax, may he finally have found the one for him."

"Here, here."

Meanwhile Jax and Lori had been talking when they realized how much time had passed by.

"Oh dear I should have gone to close my salon an hour and a half ago!" exclaimed Lori.

"It's my fault I kept you here for this long. How about dinner later, my treat, nothing formal and I insist."

"Okay," Lori replied meekly.

"So I'll see you in an hour and half," said Jax then smiling his mega watt smile.

An hour and a half later they met up again, chatted and made plans for Saturday.

It wasn't long before the day Cassidy and AJ had been waiting for had arrived. It didn't take long for Lori to get ready and she didn't want to be late for a wedding where her date was a groomsman.

When Jax met with Lori at the downstairs lobby of the Metro Court, he was blown away.

"Wow Lori, you look amazing."

Lori donned a mandarin glitter knit jacket dress with three-quarter and soft flowing chiffon skirt.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Let's go."

When the two got there, the guests hadn't arrived yet.

"Wow this place looks absolutely beautiful," said Lori in awe.

"I know Dr. Monica Quartermaine always has the ability to outdo herself."

"I am going to go and check on the girls to see if they need last minute styling."

"That is a good idea," began Jax and then he turned to Alice and asked, "Alice could you please show Ms. Gemini which room the bridal party is in?"

"Certainly Mr. Jax, right this way Ms. Gemini."

In a short amount of time the romantic wedding was been performed.

During the ceremony Jax managed to exchange a few glances with Lori.

At the end of the ceremony, Lori was one of the first few guests to congratulate the newlywed couple.

"Cassidy and AJ, congratulations, that was a beautiful and moving wedding. Thank you for including me in your day."

"You're welcome Lori. AJ and I are glad you could come."

During the reception Lori got to know Alexis as the two of them hit it off.

"Lori you are a great hairstylist, my girls absolutely love their hair."

"It was my pleasure to style the hair of two adorable little girls."

"You may see us again soon," said Alexis.

Then Jax came up to Lori, surprising her by asking, "May I have this dance?"

A short time later it was time for the throwing of the garter and the bouquet.

"Okay all unwed guys get ready because here it comes!" exclaimed AJ.

Moments later to Lori's surprise Jax had caught the garter.

"All right!" shouted Jax.

"Ok ladies for those of you who aren't married get ready!" announced Cassidy as she made eye contact with Lori.

Little did Lori know, she would be the one who caught the bouquet, and when she did, she blushed a cherry shade of red.

After the newlyweds left, Jax found Lori chatting with Monica, complementing her.

"You did a magnificent job with the decorations Dr. Quartermaine."

"Thank you Ms. Gemini. Actually I should be thanking you. You did a wonderful job styling Cassidy's hair, she looked exceptionally beautiful. Maybe sometime I should stop by your hair salon to get my hair styled."

"Oh no I cannot take all the credit. Cassidy is the one who coordinated this is in a succinct manner."

"Lori then gave Monica her business card and Monica said, "By the congratulations on catching the bouquet."

"Thank you Dr. Quartermaine."

Monica then saw Jax standing behind Lori and said, "Hello there Jax."

""Hello Dr. Quartermaine," said Jax and then added, "Beautiful ceremony wasn't it?"

"It sure was," said Monica pausing a bit then continued, "Well I am going to go and help oversee the cleanup. It was nice meeting you Ms. Gemini."

"Likewise Dr. Quartermaine."

"Ready to go?" asked Jax after Monica left.

"Yes I am," said Lori.

"As they arrived back at the Metro Court Jax said to Lori, "I would like to see you again, when are you available?"

"Why don't you stop by the salon in three days and then we can take it from there," said Lori.

Three days later as Lori was closing the salon, Jax showed up with a dozen roses.

Jax continued to court Lori and by the weekend before Thanksgiving, he knew he had really found his soul mate.

The first person Jax talked to was his best friend.

When Alexis went down to meet Jax at the lobby, she knew something good was about to happen.

"You wanted to see me Jax?"

"Yeah something good is about to happen," said Jax with a grin on his face.

"Let me guess, you are ready to propose, right?" asked Alexis.

"Yes," replied Jax.


	2. The Road To Their New Lives

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

Previously...

"Let me guess, you are ready to propose, right?" asked Alexis.

"Yes," replied Jax.

Immediately upon hearing the good news, Alexis gave Jax a big hug. Her best friend had finally found the one for him.

"Congratulations Jax, that is great news. If you need help with anything let me know."

"I might take you up on that offer."

"Okay."

"I am going to need help getting ready. Now I know what you are thinking that I am perfectly able of planning events but I am so happy right now I cannot see straight."

"Okay. I know just the two people we can enlist to help out with the planning for the night of your proposal. Leave it to me."

"Alexis?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you could be Lori's fairy godmother?"

"Yeah sure. I will make sure everything goes smoothly. I will go talk to Cassidy and Wynter right now."

"Thanks Alexis."

Not much later Alexis found the two people she needed to talk to.

"Cassidy and Wynter I need to talk to you and no you are not in trouble," said Alexis and then continued, "Okay I just talked to Jax and he needs our help. He is ready to propose to Lori. I have been asked to be the fairy godmother and you two are to help him plan and for the night of the proposal. As a matter of fact you can go down and see him now."

As the two walked out the Davis and Miller office, Cassidy said, "I knew that those two were meant for each other."

"Yep, right you are," said Wynter and then added, "Your first matchmaking efforts is a success."

The two met up with Jax and they carefully planned for the special night.

As Lori was closing the salon the Monday after the Thanksgiving, she found Alexis waiting for her right outside the salon.

"Hi Alexis..." began Lori but was interrupted.

"Come with me to get ready for a night you won't soon forget."

Alexis then led Lori to the boutique. where some dresses have already been picked out for her.

"What is going on?" asked Lori.

"You'll found out in a few hours."

After trying out a few dresses, she found the one for her.

It was only a matter of time when they were at the elevator.

"Okay go to the very last floor, your surprise will be there waiting for you."

Lori did as she was told and took the elevator to the top floor.

When she stepped off the elevator she found Jax standing there in a simple yet chic tux matched with a silver vest and tie.

When Jax turned around and he was speechless when he saw Lori. Lori donned a long blue charmeuse dress with beaded jewel halter.

"Lori you look amazing tonight."

"You look dashing yourself," Lori replied gently while weak in the knees.

"Tonight is our night," said Jax extending his hand.

Lori took his hand and Jax led her to the restaurant decorated just for that special night.

Jax and Lori spent the night dancing and they fed each other chocolate strawberries.

Before long Jax knew it was time to ask the question.

Jax then led Lori to the balcony overlooking the city of Port Charles.

"Wow, I never knew Port Charles is this beautiful at night," said Lori not realizing what Jax had done when she wasn't looking.

When she turned around she gasped as she Jax on one knee holding her hands in his.

"Lori, my sweetheart, I love you. When I first met you at the hiring it never occurred to me that you are the one for me. It took one event to change it all. We are meant for each other. Ms. Lori Gemini will do the honors, will you marry me?"

Before Lori could answer, Jax got out a box and revealed a 14-carat Cushion diamond set in 14k white gold.

When Lori finally found her voice, she gave Jax her answer.

"Yes Jax I will marry you!"

Jax got the ring out of the box and slid it on to Lori's finger, got up and the two kissed and embraced and spent the rest of the night together.

The next morning Lori was still daydreaming about her magical night not realizing that she had walked right into Alexis.

"Whoa Lori are you okay?"

"Oh hi Alexis, yeah I am. Actually I am more than okay, I am doing great!"

"I guess last night went well."

"Yeah it did."

"May I see the ring?" asked Alexis as she caught a glimpse of the ring.

"Yeah sure," said Lori as she brought up her hand."

"Wow that ring is a stunner. Congratulations Lori."

"Thank you Alexis," said Lori and then added, "Alexis, I was wondering, would you be my maid of honor?"

Alexis a bit caught off guard replied, "Yes I will be your maid of honor. When do you want to start planning?"

"How about today at lunch?"

"Okay sounds good I will see you then."

Right before lunch, Jax showed up with a dozen roses.

"These are for you my beautiful fiancée," said Jax.

"Thank you my handsome fiancé," said Lori after they kissed and then added, "I am meeting with Alexis to start planning. So have you thought of a date?"

"For the date, the sooner the better."

"I was thinking of either December thirtieth or the thirty-first."

"How about on the thirtieth?"

"Okay, the thirtieth it is," said Lori.

Awhile later during her lunch meeting with Alexis, Alexis said, "Okay Lori you do not have to worry about any of the planning, leave that to me. I can show you a copy of wedding invite in a few days. Who would you like to invite?"

"How about Cassidy and the members of her bridal party with their significant others, Cassidy's parents and the best man's significant other."

"Okay so Cassidy and AJ Quartermaine, Wynter Leeng and Zander Smith, Emily Quartermaine and Nikolas Cassadine, Felicia and Mac Jones-Scorpio and if my hunch is correct, Ned is going to be the best man, so then Lois and Brook Lynn Ashton will be on the guest list."

"Ok sounds good. Oh and your girls are welcome too."

"Kristina and Molly?"

"Yeah."

"So that is a total of twelve people. Ok once get you a copy of the invite I will hand deliver most of them. After that we can go search for your gown and my dress."

"Okay thank you Alexis."

Meanwhile Jax made a quick call to the first person he would ask to his best man.

"Hey Jax what's up buddy?" asked Ned.

"I have good news and I need a favor."

"Let me guess, you're getting married and you want me to be your best man."

"Correct on both."

"First of all, congratulations your engagement and second I will be your best man."

A few days later Alexis met up with Lori at the salon to show her a pre-printed copy of the invite.

"Wow this looks elegant," said Lori looking at the invite which contained the following:

_Before they met their strength was of one_

_Through marriage they will experience_

_the strength of much more than two_

_Lori Gemini_

_&_

_Jasper Jack_

_invite you to celebrate_

_the joining of their lives_

_on Wednesday the Thirtieth of December _

_Two Thousand and Nine_

_at one thirty in the afternoon_

_at St. Timothy's Church_

_Port Charles, New York_

"Okay I will now go and get it printed and hand delivered except for one which

I will mail. Also today after work we will go get your bridal gown and my dress."

Not long after Alexis left Jax showed up this time with chocolates.

"How is the planning going?" asked Jax in between kisses.

"Great The invites will be printed and hand delievered and one will be mailed This afternoon I along with my maid of honor will be shopping for my gown."

"May I ask who you asked to be your maid of honor?"

"Alexis. Who did you ask to be your best man?"

"Ned."

As Alexis had promised Lori and Alexis went shopping for their wedding apparel after work.

The weeks leading up to their wedding seemed only like days and before either of them knew it, their big day had arrived.

As Lori and Alexis were getting ready in the prep room, a knock came on the door.

"Come in," said Lori as Alexis was helping her with her makeup and Cassidy, Wynter, Felicia, Emily and Brook Lynn came in.

"Lori," began Cassidy and then continued, "You look beautiful absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," replied Lori after Alexis finished applying the mascara, and then she gave each of them a hug.

"Cassidy I should thank you for helping me find the one for me."

"No problem, my pleasure."

"Okay it is time for time honored traditions," said Alexis smiling.

"Okay Emily and I have something new," said Brook Lynn as Emily handed Lori a rectangular box.

Lori opened the box and revealed a sterling silver bracelet with the first letter of her's and Jax's first name intertwined and attached to the bracelet.

"Thank you Emily and Brook Lynn, this is beautiful," said Lori trying to contain her emotions and added, "I will put it on now."

As she was putting on the bracelet she said, "I already have something old, a necklace my grandmother gave me when I was twenty-five."

Alexis then said, "I have something borrowed. My brother Stefan gave me these earrings right before I started attending boarding school," Alexis paused for a bit while getting the earrings out of their protective case, "They are on loan to you for your big day."

"Thank you Alexis," said Lori as she put on the earrings.

"And this is from me, Wynter and my mom," said Cassidy giving Lori a slightly smaller rectangular box, "It will be useful later."

Lori opened the box and saw the blue satin garter.

"Thank you guys all so much."

Then came another knock on the door and a voice, "Is everyone ready?" asked Ned.

"Yes."

Lori breathed in and out and said, "Ok let's get this show on the road."

As the guests made their way to their seats, Jax who was next to Ned were both wearing a one-button notch lapel with white wing collar shirt with silver vest and tie, waited at the altar for the start of the ceremony.

It wasn't long before the bridal procession began playing and Alexis made her way down donning a sleeveless satin boat neck A-line with V-back and shirred dress in star dust.

Then the organist struck up the bridal chorus and the invited guests stood as the door to the chapel opened and there stood Lori.

When Jax saw Lori he felt he couldn't breathe at all.

Lori looked like a goddess in her ivory beaded metallic lace bodice with inverted V-empire taffeta pickup, lace backup and sweep train.

When Lori reached the front of the altar, she and Jax locked eyes the moment they joined hands.

The minister began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of God in joining Jasper Jacks and Lori Gemini in holy matrimony. What they are doing today is not to be taken lightly. If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence reigned for a few minutes and the minister continued the service.

"Let us pray. Dear Heavenly Father, we ask you for your blessing on this union of these two people. We pray that their lives are long and happy and the union is fruitful. In the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"Amen."

The minister then continued on, "Jax and Lori have come a long way before finding each other. They each their vows they would like to say. Go ahead."

"Lori, I am the luckiest guy in the whole world when I found you. I am blessed to be standing here with you, you complete me. My vow to you is that I, Jax will be your loving and loyal husband forever. I will share with you all of life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain for all eternity."

Jax then got the ring from Ned, slowly slides it on Lori's finger and said, "With this ring I thee wed."

With tears of joy in her eyes she said, "Jax, before I found you I had tired unsuccessfully to find my soul mate, I had just about given up all hope. Then I found you with help from person in particular," paused Lori as she and Jax looked over and smiled at Cassidy causing her to blush.

Lori then continued, "Jax my vow to you is that I, Lori will be your loving and loyal wife forever. I will share with you all of life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain for all eternity."

Lori got the ring from Alexis, slid it on to Jax's finger and said, "With this ring I thee wed."

After their moving vows, the two smile at each other as the minister turned to Jax and asked, "Do you Jasper Jacks take Lori Gemini to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

Jax beamed and answered, "I do."

The minister then turned to Lori repeating the same question.

"Do you Lori Gemini take Jasper Jacks to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

Lori smiled and replied, "I do."

"Jax and Lori have showed their love and loyalty to each through their vows. With the powers vested in me in the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jax you kiss your bride."

Jax and Lori slowly went in for the kiss and when they did the guests clapped and continued even after they stopped.

The minister then said to the guests, "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Jacks."

Jax and Lori then began the recessional and the rest of their lives as husband and wife.


End file.
